Truth or Dare
by Ka5tie-marie-cullen
Summary: The cullens and bella play Truth or Dare .... uh oh
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This i my first fanfic so i hope you like it!

Chapter 1

Bella POV

I woke up this morning in my loves arms

"Morning Love" Edward said

"hey What are we going to do today?"

"hanging out at my house apparently Emmet has a game he wants us all to play" Edward says

"Emmet?" uh oh

" I know im worried too and alice is blocking me so looks like it will be a surprise to us both" Edward said

" Aww cant we just stay here" I whined

"I'd love to love but alice threatend my volvo, but dont worry I'll protect you" Edward said

"yea i know well i guess i better get dressed"

" I'll wait out here"

I go to my closet and find a box i open it "Alice"

It was a light blue tank top with a very short black mini skirt hmmm maybe i can switch to pants

As if on cue a letter falls out it says:

_Bella,_

_i saw you switching to pants and dont you dare or i will kidnap you and take you to paris to shop with no contact with Edward whatso ever._

_love Alice_

Ugh!

I walk down stairs careful no to trip and what do you know i trip

"whoa"

and like always my saviour catches me

"careful love" Edward said "Thanks"

"Are you ok."Edward said "yea lets just go before i trip on anything else"

"You look beautiful" Edward said

" thanks hey when can i drive your car" "umm maybe later" Edward said

Well before i knew it we were already there

" Belllllllaaaaaaa!!!!"

"Emmett! Cant breathe!"

"Oh sorry" Emmett said

"Bella!"

"Hey alice thanks for the outfit"

" You welcome I almost wish you woul have changed so i could of took you shopping in paris" Alice

"thats ok Alice"

"Well lets hurry up inside we've been waiting forever!" Alice said

she takes my hand and leads me inside Edward following not so far behind

" Jasper! Rosalie! Get your butts down here!" alice said

"What" Rosalie said

" are you finally gonna tell us the super fun game"Jasper said

"Yes! its... Truth or Dare!" alice said

" Nooooo! No way im not playing!" I yelled

last tie i played i was in phoenix and lets just say i swore to never pla again

"come on bella pleeeeaase!" alice said looking so devasted it was impossible to say no

" -_sighs-_ fine"

"Yay" alice said

"ooo I go first!" emmett screamed

"fine" alice said

" Alice truth or dare"emmett said

Emmett's POV

Yes! she said yes hmm what to do wat to do

Oh! yes i got it! " aliiiice " i said with a smirk " i dare you to cut up all your credit cards gift cards or anytype of cards and to not purchase anything or buy new ones for two weeks and you cannot bribe or flirt with anyone to buy it for you. "

"WHAT!!!! are you freaking serious!! I... I cant ....you..." alice said while sobbing into jasper while he's glaring at me

"well she said dare so i dared her. now alice your turn."

" Rose Truth or Dare" alice said

_uh oh watch out rosey._


	2. Rosalies darealice's revenge

Hey guys! This i my first fanfic so i hope you like it!

Previous

_"well she said dare so i dared her. now alice your turn."_

_" Rose Truth or Dare" alice said_

_uh oh watch out rosey._

Rosalie POV

Thanks Emmett now she's gonna dare me to Do something drastic! i would pick truth but then i'd seem like a chicken.

"Dare" I'll let bella be the first to choose then she'll be the chicken.

Edward growls

oh Shut up and stay out of my head!

"dare" i repeated with more confidence then i felt

this gonna be bad

Alice POV

Yes! she picked dare! Payback !

" Rosie" "I dare you not to touch Emmett for 4 weeks."

"WHAT?!" Emmett and Rose said at the same time

"Thats not fair! i dared you for only 2 weeks" emmett said

"yea well she choose dare and i dared her" i said mimicking his exact words

"now Rose its your turn"

" Edward"


	3. Edwards dare

Hey guys! This i my first fanfic so i hope you like it!

Previous

_"now Rose its your turn"_

_" Edward"_

Edwards POV

"Edward" rosalie said

uh oh

"yes"

" Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

_yes! he choose Dare!-rose_

_london bridge is falling down , falling down, londondon bridge is falling down....-alice_

_get him rosey!-emmet _

_god i love her-japer_

_nohing... -bella_

ofcoarse

"Eddie" ugh i hate that name " i dare you to go streak in the mall human speed and sing this is why Im hot until you've been around the entire mall" Rosalie said

" What?! you must be joking!"

Bella giggles

_"_im sorry-giggle- "

" oh this is gonna be good! Eddie guys make sure you bring your camera!" jasper said

"Oh and the mall is having a big sale today so it 'll be packed!" alice said

"remember alice you cant shop" emmett said

'and you cant touch rose so i suggest it starts tomorrow deal"

"fine" Emmett said

"Ok lets go so we can get his done with" i said impatiently

" Fine mr impatient Lets go" alice said

_this will be fun._


	4. AN:sorry!

**AN**

**Sorry people but will update soon!**

**Xxx**

**p.s sry again for the spelling mistakes!**


End file.
